coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9119 (10th March 2017)
Plot Chloe sips the wine to herself and is supportive as Peter explains his disappointment at his family’s lack of faith in him but admits he lied about Howard's support. Ronan answers the door and tells Tracy to keep the flowers. He shuts the door on her. Adam is within, having got there before her. Having heard the money has gone, Ronan has been beating him up and continues the assault with Tracy out of the way. Sinead celebrates her birthday with the family and Daniel in the Rovers. Ken also has a card for her, telling Daniel that he's proud of him. Sarah explains to Bethany how she had a lucky escape from Gary Adams in 2001 which is why she’d like to meet Nathan to put her mind at rest. Toyah tells Ken she has faith in Peter but she's rocked when Tracy tells her about the Rovers plan. She texts Peter to say sorry and he rings her while Chloe's out of the room. Toyah apologises for doubting him and assures him she loves him. Pleased, Peter heads home, leaving his mobile behind. Weatherfield General ring Ken to say that Adam has been bought in. Having just had sex again, Bethany relays Sarah's story to Nathan. He agrees to meet Sarah. Ken finds Adam badly injured in the hospital. He wonders here he went wrong in his life. Adam asks for help. Kirk looks forward to Maria being released tomorrow, although she has to wear a tag. As Aidan listens uneasily, Craig wonders if life inside would have changed her. Daniel keeps his Oxford University letter from Sinead. Adam tells Ken that he fell ill in Canada because he was addicted to medication and that was the cause of the blackouts he suffered. He also tells him how Ronan threatened Tracy and Amy. Ken is shocked. Peter arrives back at the flat and realises he's left his phone behind. He returns to fetch it. Mel makes fun about Nathan meeting Sarah and he taunts her about her own mother abandoning her. Peter gets his phone off Chloe. He tells her, without meaning it, that he'll see her again soon. He leaves, not realising that Chloe has set up a tracker on her own phone showing the movements of Peter's phone. Ken tells Adam that although he loves him, he doesn't want him in his home anymore. Adam accuses him of abandoning him because he's Mike Baldwin's son. Ken weeps as he tells Adam to return to Canada and walks out of the hospital. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker- Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward Guest cast *Ronan Truman - Colin Tierney *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Chloe Tipton's house - Exterior, living room, hallway and kitchen *Ronan Truman's house - Exterior and hallway *Weatherfield General - Corridor and casualty room Notes *A nurse in Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chloe is far from happy when Peter suddenly ditches her after he makes up with Toyah; and Ronan is fuming when Adam tells him what happened to his cash. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,670,000 viewers (13th place - ratings for this episode were affected by being transmitted opposite a Six Nations Rugby match). Category:2017 episodes